


Sectumsempra

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Spell Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: For enemies: the creation of a spell.





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



“Seco, secare,” he murmurs. He scratches his nose with the end of his quill and narrows his eyes at the equation in front of him. He dips his quill into his inkwell and scribbles out Sowilo. The point may be victory, but that rune is too bright. Raido is a better choice – a focus on a goal. A goal to hurt. No, Hagalaz – destruction.

He scribbles numbers and runes. Crosses out and double checks. Mumbles and mutters as he calculates the angles of his wand movement and the structure of his incantation. 

“Sectus. Sectus, sectum. Semper - always.” He smiles. “Sectumsempra.”


End file.
